


Daffodil

by MistressVanya



Series: Colors of The Sky [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressVanya/pseuds/MistressVanya
Summary: It was then when Djeeta finally realized that her feelings will never be reciprocated.





	Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I made this immediately after finished playing What Makes The Sky Blue III. The ending gives me mixed emotions, and now my heart is confused. 
> 
> I know this is the first work of the series and it's already in line with the newest event, but please bear with me. The next works in this series can be set before this work or after this work, so please look up to it. ^^
> 
> English is not my mother language so I deeply apologize for any spelling or grammatical error.
> 
> Best Regards,  
> Mistress Vanya

“Sorry to keep you waiting. Help has arrived.”

He’s alive. Djeeta wants to scream in joy right now, regardless of what everyone will think.

Belial’s alive.

Oh, thank God, he’s  _alive_.

“Hehehe… I  _am_ the archangel of cunning, you know.”

 _Of course_ , duh. When did she get so stupid?

Belial _is_ the archangel of cunning. He must have some plan in his mind before he jumped to the Crimson Horizon.

At that time Djeeta really, really wanted to extend her hand, to catch him before he disappeared forever.

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t muster enough courage to catch him. Her internal conflicts about whether to side with her heart or to side with  _the right thing_  glued her feet. She could only glance at the empty void after that, regretting her cowardliness. She definitely had the chance, a chance she never took.

She thought she’d lost him forever. She thought she’d never saw him anymore.

Yet here he is, alive and kicking. Still battered here and there, but he’s alive.

Thank God. Thank God.

“It was really close call though. I had to hitch a ride on an airship to conserve my strength.”

That’s so Belial, Djeeta chuckles softly inside her mind.

She should’ve known that Belial  _always_  has a plan in his mind.

“Simmer down, Scaly. I really am here to help...”

He’s here to help them.

Djeeta is so happy she could cry. No matter how the others despise and curse his existence, Djeeta can’t deny her own heart, the feelings that has flamed for almost a year. The same feelings that she felt for Sandalphon.

Love.

Such a stupid feeling, love. Especially when that love is directed towards a wrong people, or in this case, her own foe. Her love for Sandalphon too, though he’s her ally, is plain  _wrong_.

Yet, Djeeta still has hopes. She hopes that one day, this feelings of her will be  _right_. Djeeta knows that it’s wrong, to love two person at the same time. Though no matter how wrong, there is still hopes that it’ll be  _right_. She hopes that they’ll realize her feelings for them and they’ll return it. She can’t count how many nights have been passed with her hoping to the falling star like a child. She can’t count how many nights have been passed with her dreaming about holding their hands at the same time, laughing together on Grandcypher’s deck as they drink Sandalphon’s coffee.

Maybe this is the answer to her hopes and prayers. 

“…Cilius, that is.”

Djeeta’s heart just crumbles into pieces.

 

 

Even after they had escaped from Etemenanki, some parts in Djeeta’s heart still hopes that Belial will descend down, with or without Lucilius in his arms. She stares at the sky, praying silently that they both make it out. She still hopes and hopes, that at least they survived and not get sucked into that gate. Djeeta knows how  _wrong_  for her to think like that, but her crumbled heart wishes to see Belial back again. She knows and yet still she hopes.

When she sees nothing, Djeeta knows that it’s probably time to just… let go. Belial clearly chooses Lucilius instead of the skyrealms. His love is solely dedicated to Lucilius, no matter how interested he was in the Singularity. He’ll still choose Lucilius in the end.

Not her. It’s never her, it’s always Lucilius.

Stupid, idiot Djeeta.

She should’ve known.

She should’ve known that Belial only thinks of Lucilius, and he will follow Lucilius until the end.

No, that’s a lie.

She knows.

She knows, but she choose to  _not knowing_.

Because it’s better that way.

She chooses the sweet, sugared lie than cold, painful truths.

\---OooOooO---

Djeeta glances at Sandalphon, trying to patch her heart to believe in a small piece of hope left inside. Sandalphon did say that to Lyria after he saved her from being sucked by the dimensional rift, yet Djeeta insisted on saving him using the Nightcypher.

To be frank, Djeeta is still unsure whether she’ll arrive in time to catch him. All she has left in her heart is  _hope_. And determination, of course.

She prays that they’ll get in time.

And they did.

She ignores her own safety and reaches out to him, grasping his hand tightly in hers. The fingers that he called delicate before are now tangling with him. The same hand that pushed her off the cliff, now is grasped tightly in hers. No matter how hard it is to maintain herself steady, she’ll never let go.

Never.

“Singularity! Why would you come after me at a time like this!”

For once, Djeeta bares her heart open to him.

“You belong with us.”  _With me_. It’s selfish for her to say that, she knows.

Just… let her be selfish this one time. Just this one time. Who knows whether they will be able to return back to the Grancypher safely or not.

“I belong? Hahaha, I can’t believe you…”

Sandalphon laughs, as clear and as beautiful as the sky,

“Let’s go home!” Yes,  _home_.  _Their_ home.

Djeeta starts hoping again.

 

 

Sandalphon initially was reluctant telling the trio about what had happened to him before they saved him, but eventually he told them. Probably because he’s getting a bit pissed off from Vryn and Lyria’s begging. Only a bit, because he’s laughing. He starts telling them about how he met Lucifer back there with a gentle smile on her face. Djeeta couldn’t help but smile too.

He has changed a lot. Sandalphon smiles and laughs a lot lately, and it makes Djeeta happy too. Sandalphon even starts to have a dream of his own, which is to open a Café. Djeeta agrees, after all Sandalphon’s coffee are  _delicious_. She decides that she’d help him achieve his dream by frequently visiting his small Café near the mess hall. There she talks about a lot of things with him, laughing together. Djeeta tastes his new coffee, even as far as discussing what kind of menu that will fit each coffee.

Djeeta is happy. Her heart might be still fragile, but she learns how to patch them back together. It’s time for her to let go of Belial.

Djeeta prays and hopes each night, that Sandalphon will return her feelings. Half of her dreams are gone now, yet she learns to be grateful. Sandalphon is still here now, with her. He’s not gone.

Maybe, maybe there’s a way.

Maybe this time, her feelings will be  _right_.

 

 

Djeeta, Vyrn, and Lyria couldn’t help but laughing when Sandalphon thought that Lucio is Lucifer. Figures. They really look alike, almost like a twin. Sandalphon spend too much time in his room, or down there making coffee, thus why he hasn’t meet Lucio yet even though they share the same ship for quite some time.

A pissed off and fuming Sandalphon is quite funny, especially when he’s bantering with the ever gentle and calm Lucio.

“How dare you strut around wearing his face! This insult will not be borne!”

“Do I resemble someone you know? It does happen, you know. They say everyone in the skies has at least two lookalikes.”

“I don’t care! That person is the only one who matters to me!”

Ah.

Ahh.

How cruel.

Djeeta’s heart, the one that she nurtures for these several days, is now crumbling again into pieces.

It takes a lot for her not to break down right there and now.

Stupid Djeeta. Idiot Djeeta.  _Weak_ Djeeta.

Again, she should’ve known.

She puts too much trust in hope.

Such a wrong thing to do.

Hope is just an illussion that she creates in order to console her broken heart.

“Hahaha… You truly care for him, don’t you? Your Lucifer is a lucky man.”

“Why, you… This is nonsense! Pure nonsense!”

“Ahahaha!”

Vyrn and Lyria are laughing at them, but all Djeeta can do is a small, pained chuckle.

Silently Djeeta slips away, heading towards any empty place on Grancypher’s deck where she can be alone without any disturbances.

Of course this would have happened.

If only Djeeta wasn’t so blinded by her love for them, maybe she can thought in a more logical way.

Too bad, she has fallen too deep and too far for salvation. She lets her feelings overcome her rational mind.

Her love-struck mind creates many hopes and dreams, and she trusts those dreams. In the end, it was her who’s broken and hurt by those expectations.

She should’ve never dream.

She should’ve never hope.

No, they’re not at fault here.

It’s love.

She should’ve never fallen in love with them. If she didn’t love them in the first place, then this wouldn’t have happened.

“….I love them… I love them so much…” Tears run down her flushed cheek, and she can do nothing to stop them.

She loves them, and she can’t deny that.

Now it’s already too late. There’s nothing that can be done anymore. Nothing.

Now she knows that her feelings will never reach them.

They already have someone they love so much, someone that they cherished.

Someone that will always by his side, and someone that will always wait for him.

Djeeta stares at the blue sky, a smile graces her face. Now she must start to patch her heart again as best as she could.

 

“…I hope both of you are happy now…”

 

Ah, Djeeta.

Such hypocrisy.

**Author's Note:**

> Daffodil is both a name of color (#FFFF31) and the name of flower. One of the meaning of Daffodil is unrequited love. But at the same time it also has other meanings like 'new beginning', 'rebirth', and 'hope'. I guess this fits the story. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story! Please leave me lots of kudos. ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


End file.
